


Cruel Summer

by Goodygoodi



Series: Percy is a god [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dates, Demigods, F/F, F/M, Gods, Greek, Hate, Love, M/M, Manipulations, Sex, Smutty, godhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodygoodi/pseuds/Goodygoodi
Summary: Apollo wants to live life at it's greatest but when things get rough at least he has his boyfriend… but being immortal has its perks and it's downfalls… Apollo Phoebus has just found his….Percy Jackson has a deadline coming up, it will strain his relationships because of it... but with help they can over come it.... Only if Apollo hadn't betrayed him.
Relationships: Apollo/Percy Jackson
Series: Percy is a god [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540828
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Title: Cruel Summer**

**Summary: Apollo wants to live life at it is greatest but when things get rough at least he has his boyfriend… but being immortal has its perks and its downfalls… Apollo Phoebus has just found his….**

**Rated: T and M**

**Language: English**

**Genre: Drama, romance, and Family**

**Main Characters: Apollo Percy Jackson**

**Secondary Characters: Poseidon Sally, Occ, Zeus, Artemis, Ares, Dionysus**

**Relationships: Apollo/Percy**

**Written by Jaylene Olebar**

**Prologue: Intro**

***Warnings***

***Slight lemons***

...

"This is the stupidest thing you've ever done to me!" 18-year-old Percy Jackson exclaimed and glared at his boyfriend.

Apollo let out a laugh, clutched his stomach and laughed. His boyfriend was wearing this bright blue bunny onesie, it made his green eyes stand out though! "gods you look so sexy" Apollo spoke and crushed Percy into a hug and kissed him.

"I only let you do this to me is because I love you," Percy grumbled and allowed the god to flash on some new things. At least it wasn’t that furry bunny onesie, though he wasn’t sure this had been a great idea. To allow the biggest man girl of clothes to pick his outfit.

XXXX Line Break XXXX

"All to my frequency!" Apollo sang and danced along with his own lyrics, pushing and pulling Percy to dance along, swaying back and forth the demigod let his lover pull them into a dance, it was all innocent, until Percy bent down to grab the pot for dinner.

"In my father's name! You tempt me" Apollo growled and began to kiss down his neck, grating their hips and bucking up.

"Apollo!" Percy gasped out and felt the hardness pressing into his bum.

"Yea, say my name," Apollo moaned.

Both men were too preoccupied to realize that they were not alone in the tiny apartment and were startled apart as they heard a screech.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Sally Jackson-Blowfis let out an outrageous screech. After all no mother wanted to see her son practically having dry sex with their boyfriend.

Percy blushed a bright red and ducked his head, Apollo laughed pecked Percy's cheek and flashed away as Sally turned to yell at him.

"Traitor!" Apollo heard Percy yell after him.

.

.

A/N: So, this is a short chapter....

-Jo


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner

Chapter 2: Dinner

"Nothing better than to watch Netflix and chill," Sally smiled at her son who was dramatically gasping at the scene in which the villain had decided to come out of hiding. The characters evil smirk gracing his futures.

"Netflix is awesome," Percy agreed eating blue raspberry flavored popcorn and wincing as if in pain as one of the main characters died from a heart attack. "If the Death Note was real, because Greek gods are real does that mean all the other immortal beings are real as well?" Percy asked and watched his mother slowly nod.

"Possibly," Sally said and paused the Netflix show. "Now you need to get ready, Apollo told me you guys were going out to eat," Sally smiled and pushed her son to his room. "Where something fancy."

Percy sighed and walked to his closet, grabbing the blue suit that Zeus had given him, it was always in pristine condition since he didn't wear suits often. He felt way out of his comfort zone in them, Percy was the type of guy content to order pizza and lounge in his pj's as a date…. That had been one of the reasons why Annabeth had broken up with him.

*Ding Dong*

Percy growled as his brush didn't want to comb his wavy hair, and even water didn't help, it was so annoying having hair that thought on its own.

"PERCY!" Paul yelled from where he most likely was at the door staring at Apollo. "Apollo is here."

"Coming!" Percy shouted back, ran a hand through his hair and decided he would need to get a hair cut.

Apollo held out a small blue flower, it was one of Zeus's rose, the unworldly blue ones, it smelt of ambrosia and anything the smeller loved. They grew on the full moon night and lasted three days before they wilted.

"You look handsome," Apollo said and ushered his boyfriend into his car and drove, shifting gears when it needed, stopping at all the right lights. Percy was content with the silence and held Apollo's phone thumbing through YouTube until he found a song he liked.

"So, how was the council meeting?" Percy asked and stared at Apollo.

"Tiresome, Zeus just wants to have stormy weather, but Uncle P isn't as excited, the national Surfing, is coming up and it isn't even storm weather time," Apollo said only to smile bleakly. "And they want to make you a god."

Percy frowned, he knew Zeus was absolutely murderous when he had turned down godhood thrice, but that uncle of his made valid points.

was with Apollo

sooner or later he was going to die

Gods hated being denied what they wanted, and he was extremely powerful. But godhood wasn't something he wanted, maybe in the future if he and Apollo were still together, but gods were fleeting and had wandering eyes… he also knew how many Apollo children were in both camps….

"I don't want to be a god," Percy whispered his green eyes glancing away from Apollo who swallowed and nodded.

"That's what I told Zeus," Apollo said. "Here we are." The god said.

Walking into the diner Percy frowned as he saw live lobster in a tank, they got excited in their meaningless chatter as they drew closer to the desk where Apollo would speak to the waitress and get their name for the reservation.

"Let's not talk about Olympus," Apollo said, his smile was strained, and Percy nodded, standing on his tippy toes to kiss Apollo on the lips. "Reservation under Fred Phoebus," the god said.

"Right this way," the waitress said and lead them to a dining area marked private.

Apollo pulled out his boyfriend's chair and then sat down himself, he knew Percy wasn't pleased that he had brought up the 'godhood' problem, but he wanted Percy to be a god. He wanted to be by the teens side forever, he never felt this way before. Butterflies in his stomach at just seeing him for the first time naked, when it should've been normal, he had had many lovers… or the way he had picked up on the boys bad habits of eating blue candy, food and drinks. He had felt lust when he saw Percy fight, the anger the defiance, he had just wanted to flash him to his palace and fuck him until the demigod submitted. Apollo also knew that Poseidon wanted his son with him, that Poseidon was sure Apollo could keep his son happy for an eternity…

"What would you like to drink?" the waitress came over, her nametag said her name was: Kylie, her brown hair was pulled into an elegant braided bun and her dress shirt was unbuttoned until her breasts threatened to fall out. Normally any woman who dressed like that would get a cat call and a cell number, but tonight it was all about Percy. It was their 3-year anniversary after all.

"Blue raspberry chill," Percy said and smiled.

"Blueberry smoothie," Apollo said, and the waitress was off.

"What do you recommend I try?" Percy asked, putting on a pair of glasses that most demigods now had, something that Leo Valdez had made, so that the demigods could read English without them looking like fools. Since demigods could read English good as Latin or Greek.

"Lamb is really good," Apollo said. "Medium rare," and leant over to kiss his boyfriend who smiled beneath his fringe of hair.

"Lamb chops it is," Percy whispered and rang his hand down Apollo's arm. "Then sex," the teenager grinned.

"Maybe we should get this to go and I can eat off of you?" Apollo grinned and laughed as he saw Percy consider it.

"No way, I got dressed up for you!" Percy said and they ordered dinner.


	3. plans

Chapter 3: Plans

After dinner, Apollo flashed them to the mountains of Mount Olympus and they watched as the nine muses sang melodies and danced around, their movements graceful. Their dresses swirled, their movements in perfect synchronization. Apollo sang a song under his breath, as he braided tiny braids in Percy's hair. Placing beads in them to add a little flare, when he was finished, he motioned for Percy to do the same.

"I love you," Apollo said, after they just sat in content silence his voice low and his eyes lidded as he stared at his boyfriend under his lashes.

"Love you too," Percy smiled, turning so he was on his knees, face level with Apollo's, and leaned in.

Blue on green, hands in hair and then their mouths crashed together and Percy sighed, kissing Apollo with all his love and all his loyalty, he loved this god and knew the god loved him back; Even Artemis had said she had never seen her twin brother act this way with any lover he had before, said that he had changed Apollo. He hoped it was for the good, because Percy knew he would be crushed for awhile if Apollo did anything to hurt him. He had given this god his trust and that was something only his mother had ever had, after what smelly Gabe had done, he never wanted that again.

"What's wrong?" Apollo asked pulling back when he had tasted salt, from Percy's tears.

Percy looked down and his lips trembled as he tried to talk but no words came out. Grabbing Apollo Percy pulled him down so they could cuddle.

"I am sorry," Percy whispered. "Its our anniversary and I'm acting like a blubbery teen,"

"It's okay," Apollo said and rubbed Percy's stomach lettings his lips trail down the demigod's neck and pulling his shirt off.

**…**

Percy woke up with a gasp, he sat up and ran a hand over his face, looked at Apollo to make sure that the god wasn't awake then got out of bed. After they had made love in the forest Apollo flashed them to his palace. Walking out of the room and down the corridor Percy allowed his thoughts to come into order.

Nightmares sucked, because for demigods they came true all the time, and this one shook him. Pain unimaginable pain, it had coursed up his body, turning his blood into molten golden lava and his back had arched and he was retching, and when he looked down Percy had seen blood. In his dream besides the pain there had been the bright sun shining down on him and an eagle.

Surprised that he hadn't screamed throughout that pain, he shuddered, wondering what it meant, but knowing the symbols, something was brewing and he wasn't sure if he was up to the task.

Percy's feet had led him to the Roman bathtub that Apollo loved, the water was always warm, its water coming from the mountain warmed by Apollo's powers. Steam rolling around in the room, Percy wiped the mirror and sighed, his face was pale, and his eyes were bloodshot.

"You're going to betray me," Percy whispered to himself.

**….**

The room was dark, the curtains hiding the sunlight and the smell of callonge was heavy in the air, a man sat on his couch, arms splayed out and his messy inky black hair hidden under a simple baseball cap, shirt unbuttoned and his blue eyes were alight with a flame as he stared at the other being in the room.

A Titan who stood opposite him with golden amour, helm resting between his hip and arm, after he had taken it off revealing curly black hair and golden eyes. A black and bronze sword hung at his waist.

"Plan is all set Eros," Kronos pointed out the obvious and Eros nodded.

"Yes, Lord Kronos, yes, it is."

**A/N: I have always thought of Apollo as Alex Pettyfer.**

**Eros: Ian Somerhalder**

**Chris McCarrell as Percy Jackson**


End file.
